Brotherly Love
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: A story in which Damon and Stefan Salvatore remember what its like to be brothers. I don't own the characters or any plot lines.


Brotherly Love

It was 1864 when Stefan and Damon Salvatore lived with their father at the Salvatore boarding house after their mother had died after giving birth to the younger brother, which Damon never blamed Stefan. Stefan and Damon had the strongest bond as brother's and nothing could get between the pair of them, Damon was always getting into trouble with this father even when it wasn't his fault but then that's what big brother's did, they looked out for their younger siblings. This one time Damon was getting a rather rough beating from their father all because he was sticking up for his younger brother, he would rather get a beating from his father then let his little brother get beaten up by a couple of bullies because Stefan was the perfect student and the rest of the students could believe that Damon was related to him but then no one touched Damon's little brother no matter what and he thought that the bullies ought to know it.

This however all changed between the brothers once a beautiful English girl by the name of Kathrine Pierce comes to stay at the boarding house. Kathrine made things difficulty between the brothers', she not only loved the both of them but they were also keeping secrets from each other and this kept the brothers at a distance from each other. On the other hand when she wasn't around they were back to being brothers and being close as they possibly could and their father could see that she was effecting his son's in a negative and he didn't like the face that she was messing with his family in that way.

Damon could remember this one day in particular, he was coming out of his bedroom when he could hear crying coming from his brother bedroom which was a rare thing to hear as Stefan hadn't cried since their mother died and he seemed to be in a good place with Kathrine around. So he wanted to see what was up with his little brother and walked across the landing to his brother's room and as he got closer to the room he could hear the crying getting louder and more intense. What Damon found when he entered his brother's room not only left him speechless but horrified as well, Damon could see his brother sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs with what looked like bruised on his arms. Of course Damon had seen bruises on his younger brother before seen as they used to play rough when they were younger, but this bruises were new and they also looked like finger marks, could Kathrine be beating up his little brother. He went and sat next to his brother on his bed, who just looked up at him and stared at him not know what to say. The next thing that happened really got Damon's blood boiling, as he went to give his sibling a hug of comfort Stefan flinched away from him, now this had never happened before, it was like he was scared for Damon. Stefan had never been scared of this older brother, he had always looked up to Damon as a big brother, so Damon knew he had to do something. No one touched or hurt his brother!

As Damon was about to leave and go to find their father to tell him what he had found, he felt Stefan grab hold of his arm and just had a look in his eyes that was asking his older brother to stay and not leave him. So Damon went to Stefan and have him a reassurance hug that everything was going to be alright, this hug reminded Stefan so much of when they were younger that he cried harder into his brothers arms. Stefan had always felt safe with his big brother around and now was the same even though they had both been keeping secrets from each other. Damon had managed to reassure his baby brother enough that he had fallen asleep, which meant Damon had an opportunity to go and see their father about the bruises on his younger sibling. He knew that their father wasn't going to believe him but he had to do something about it, so after spending some time with their father who surprised his oldest son and had believed every word that he said. When he got up the top of the stairs he thought that he should check on his younger brother to make sure he was still asleep but as he got closer to Stefan's room he could hear screaming coming from it, so he ran inside to make sure Kathrine wasn't beating up his little brother to find that his baby bro was having a nightmare. So he went to Stefan's bed and pulled his younger brother into his embrace and as soon as he had done that he felt his brother relax and this is how they stayed for the rest of the night, with Damon falling asleep with his brother in his arms just as they had done when they were younger.

The next morning Damon woke to shouting coming that was coming from downstairs and when he looked for his brother who should have still been asleep next to him, he found the bed completely empty and his brother wasn't even in the shower. He produced to run downstairs to the living room to where he had just seen his baby brother thrown across the room by the one person apart from himself made his brother happy now. Nothing but rage and protection of his little brother was running through his veins when he charged towards Kathrine and sent her a few more meters away from his sibling. Damon was about to give Kathrine what for and everything that she had done to Stefan when he heard his name being yelled out, when he turned around to see who had yelled at him, all he could see was his baby bro shaking his head and crying. He had the look of hope in his eyes and he was so hoping that his big brother who he looked up to wasn't going to turn into a monster like she was. Damon turned and walked to his brother and pulled him into his embrace like he had the previous night to assure Stefan that he wasn't a monster like her and never would be. Just then their father had turned up, he had heard the screaming and yelling from his study and wanted to know what all the noise was about and what he found was his oldest son hugging his younger sibling like he was trying to protect him from something and then he saw Kathrine on the other side of the living room and he gave the order that Kathrine was to be removed from their home and would never return again.

From that day on, when their father had kicked Kathrine out. Damon and Stefan went back to being brothers, the way brothers should be, which include Damon being Stefan's big brother again which meant he would protect his baby brother from everything that threatened to hurt him and anyway that Stefan needed him for as well. Stefan knew he could always count on his big brother for anything, they even went to cuddling each other with embrace of reassurance but this was mainly when Stefan would have a nightmare and Damon need to reassure him that nothing was going to hurt him, which is what big brothers did when they love their younger sibling.


End file.
